1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line of sight detecting device and method, and more particularly, relates to a line of sight detecting device and method capable of detecting more accurate direction of the line of sight.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, it is proposed to decide a direction of a line of sight (hereinafter referred to as a LOS) based on the center position of a pupil in a reference image when a user is looking at five positions, i.e., the center position and the four corners of a display and the center position of a pupil in a detected image for detecting the LOS. (see Japanese patent publication No. 2006-141862)
However, the center position of a pupil in the detected image is varied depending on a direction and a position of a user's face even if the user's looking directions are same. Therefore it is difficult to decide an accurate direction of LOS only by using the center position of a pupil. The Japanese patent publication suggests that the direction and position of the user's face are detected and combined with the direction of pupil to decide the direction of the user's LOS. However, the specific processes are not described.
The present invention has been created to make it possible to detect an accurate direction of a LOS.